


Boardroom

by kittenbot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Butt Plugs, Dom Castiel, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, Gentle Dom Castiel, Light BDSM, M/M, Public Scene, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenbot/pseuds/kittenbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester was about to give the biggest presentation of his career. One that could make or break it. The wild card was the plug his Dom insisted he wear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boardroom

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [gifsest ](http://fucktoydean.tumblr.com/post/140438506273) by [fucktoydean ](http://fucktoydean.tumblr.com/)
> 
> There was a general prompt on Tumblr months ago, one of those "stop what you're doing right now and write for 5 minutes, then post it" kind of prompts. It intrigued me, but I don't work like that. Three weeks later I saw the gifset and this story was born.
> 
> Thank you [Fish ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/what_about_the_fish) for the beta and encouragement. You're awesome, lovey!
> 
> Come find [me ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/buffenator) on tumblr. I don't bite. Hard.

Dean knew it was going to be a difficult day at work. Not only did he have the big presentation in front of the senior partners, but Cas had decided to get creative this morning. 

  
They’d had an amazing scene the night before, which left Dean in a pile of jellied goo. 

Consequently, he wasn’t entirely in his right mind when he’d agreed to wear the plug. 

It’s not as if he’d never worn a plug outside of the bedroom before, or even to work. But this plug…this plug was new. They’d never played with it before. It was soft and smooth and went in like a dream right after their shower that morning. Cas had claimed that he wanted Dean to stay full of his come as long as possible.  Dean just thought it was a territorial alpha male marking kind of thing. 

He couldn’t have been more wrong.

  
Dean was dressed in his best suit with his best tie and was ten minutes from going into the boardroom where he would be giving his presentation to the partners at the quarterly shareholders’ meeting. This was his first shareholders’ meeting, and he had a lot riding on it. As young as he was, if this went well he could very well start the next month as Junior VP of Marketing for Sandover. Dean always prided himself on being the best that he could be at whatever he set himself to, so he was going to get that damned promotion. 

Maybe he could finally take Cas on the vacation to Europe he’d been talking about.

  
Dean was so distracted by his thoughts he didn’t feel his phone vibrate at first. Coming back to himself, he pulled the phone out, expecting a good luck text from his husband. That was…not quite what he got.   
  


_ From Cas 9:50AM _ __  
_ Hello, Dean. What’s your color? _   
  
__ Oh, fuck. Had he agreed to a public scene? Wracking his brain did nothing to help him remember. 

He and Cas had negotiated their relationship long ago, and had included public play. They usually planned it out ahead of time, however. Both of them. Together.  That’s not to say that Dean was opposed to being surprised, not at all. Some of their best scenes were spontaneous. This, however…Dean was about to go into the biggest meeting of his life. Didn’t Cas understand that?   
  
Wait. Yes. He did understand that. Dean had been prepping for this meeting, and stressing over it, for the better part of two months. Cas had actually expressed concern for Dean’s health at some point. All Dean knew was that he had to make a good impression and get through the day. Anything else was icing on the cake.  And his husband was fully aware of that, as well as the consequences of failure.   
  
Remembering this brought peace to Dean. He smiled fondly and replied to his husband, his Dom.    
  
_ To Cas 9:52AM _ __  
_ Green, Sir _ __  
__  
_ From Cas 9:53AM _ __  
_ Such a good boy!  What time are you up? _ __  
__  
_ To Cas 9:53AM _ __  
_ I’m 2nd, so I should be starting about 10:30. _ __  
__  
_ From Cas 9:54AM _ __  
_ Good. You know the rules. Keep your phone on silent but watch for the indicator light. Follow every instruction. If you have to safeword excuse yourself with the premise of using the restroom and call me immediately. Are we clear? _ __  
__  
_ To Cas 9:55AM _ __  
_ Crystal clear, Sir. I’m nervous, Sir. What if I mess up the presentation? _ __  
__  
_ From Cas 9:56AM _ __  
_ My sweet boy, you are amazing. You are intelligent, and talented, and charismatic. You will win over the partners with your attention to detail and business acumen. I love you and I have faith in you. _ __  
__  
_ To Cas 9:58AM _ __  
__ Thank you Sir. I needed that. I have to go. I love you too Sir.   
  
Dean silenced his phone and held it in his lap as he turned his attention to the first presentation of the morning. He trusted Cas. He trusted Cas to know what was best for him and what he needed. Obviously he felt Dean needed a scene at this juncture of the day. Usually, scenes really relaxed him, so it came as no surprise, in the long run, that Cas had thought this far ahead. He knew what a basket-case Dean would be. Instead, Dean was calm and collected. 

For the first ten minutes of Cole’s presentation, that is. After that, doubt started to creep back in. Would he be good enough? Would he be too nervous and lose it? He clasped his hands tightly together in an effort to keep from wringing them with the stress currently coursing its way through his system. Looking down at his hands, he noticed the indicator light on his phone was flashing.    
  
_ From Cas 10:12AM _ __  
_ Breathe. Take 3 deep breaths. In through your mouth, out through your nose. _   
  
Dean followed his Dom’s instructions as if he were in the room. He kept it subtle, but he breathed in as deeply as he could and let each breath out slowly. He did not answer his Dom, that would be disrespectful to the partners. Cas trusted that his instructions would be followed, so he didn’t need confirmation. Another text came through just as he was finishing his breaths. It was an emoji of a cat blowing a kiss. Dean barely suppressed the belly laugh that threatened to escape. As it was, he could not contain the large grin. His husband was a silly, silly man sometimes. At just the perfect times.   
  
The last text he received before he was called up for his portion of the meeting confused him a little, and filled him with a little trepidation.   
  
_ From Cas 10:28AM _ __  
_ Don't worry, it's completely silent. I've tested it and no one will be able to hear it. I promise. _   
  
What exactly would be quiet? Just as Dean was introduced by his supervisor it hit him.  _ The plug! _ As Dean was rising to walk to the head of the room, he felt the plug start to vibrate. Even though it was on his mind, it still surprised him enough to put a small hitch in the first few steps. He recovered quickly, though, and settled into his place at the lectern at the head of the boardroom table. He fidgeted for a moment, arranging his phone and papers on the lectern.    
Just as suddenly as the plug had turned on, it stopped vibrating.  With a deep, centering breath, he started his presentation. Throughout his speech, Dean did his best to just concentrate on the words coming out of his mouth. He tried his best to make eye contact with the board members and give them his million dollar smile. He was a little tense, though, quietly anticipating the return of the vibrations.   
  
Dean actually relaxed when the vibrations started again. His brain wasn’t occupied by the anticipation of their return. And, even though it was a sex toy, wearing the plug and knowing his Dom was controlling it made Dean feel protected and loved, cared for. Cas was taking care of him, even in the middle of the most important presentation of his career.    
  
As his presentation came to a close, Dean was completely relaxed and in his element. He smiled big when the room applauded for him. He even got a clap on the back from his supervisor, the always grumpy and sometimes creepy Zachariah Adler. Sitting down, he did his best to concentrate on the rest of the meeting, but his thoughts frequently wandered, spurred on by Cas’ constant vigil via text.    
  
_ From Cas 11:12AM _ __  
_?? _ __  
__  
_ To Cas 11:13AM _ __  
_ <3 _ __  
__  
_ From Cas 11:13AM _ __  
_ Such a good boy! We will discuss your reward when you get home this evening. Right now, you have two choices. Once the meeting has finished, you may either leave the plug in, or visit the executive washroom and remove it. I left a small box for it in your satchel. If you leave it in, your reward will be doubled. _   
  
Oh, that was a little bit of a tough one. Dean's instinct was to leave it in, because hey, double the reward. However, after the meeting adjourned, he was supposed to go to lunch with all the board members. It was another first in his career at Sandover, and he wanted to make a good impression. Could he do that with the distraction of the plug?   
  
The more he thought about it, the more he decided to leave the plug in. It had the odd effect of calming him, centering his thoughts, and allowing him to function without his anxiety. The knowledge that Cas was only a text away was comforting. The plug acted as a bridge, a piece of Cas to keep with him.   
  
_ To Cas 11:18AM _ __  
_ I'll keep it in, Sir _ __  
__  
_ From Cas 11:20AM _ __  
_ Good choice, beloved. Let me know when you're on your way home. I love you and I'm so proud of you.  _ __  
__  
_ To Cas 11:20AM _ __  
_ OK Sir. I love you too _   
  
The shareholders' meeting went about as long as Dean expected it to. When they broke for lunch at two o'clock, he was starving. The plug had let itself be known a few times, but never for long. It wouldn't do to get an erection in his business suit, after all.  Lunch went off without a hitch and Dean had the gut feeling he'd made a good impression on the board members. The highlight of his day was when the president of the board took him aside and congratulated him on his presentation.   
  
“We need more people like you, Winchester,” said Mike Kayser, who took his hand and shook it. “I see big things in your future, young man,” he said, pointedly catching Dean’s eye. “Your  __ immediate future. I’ll be keeping my eye on you, Winchester.” The executive then turned and walked toward someone who had called his name, leaving a stunned Dean in his wake.

The remainder of the work day passed in a blur and, before he knew it, Dean was in the car on his way home. He’d already texted Castiel to let him know he’d be home in twenty minutes, so he just relaxed with Zepplin as he drove, letting the deep rumble of the engine soothe his nerves.

Dean couldn’t wait to tell his husband how his day went and thank him for taking such good care of him. He also couldn’t wait for his reward.   
  



End file.
